The invention relates to a method for manufacturing spark plugs with central and body electrodes armed with noble metal inserts.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide spark plugs with central and body electrodes that are armed with noble metal inserts which can be fabricated in a time-saving and economical manner with a high level of manufacturing safety.
The object according to the invention is achieved by a procedure in which a noble metal ball with diameter is mounted in the face of a welding electrode, the tip of the central electrode has a tip with a conical or pyramidal shape and is pressed onto the noble metal ball under a defined welding contact pressure and defined welding parameters for liquefying the central electrode tip, the liquefied material of the central electrode tip partially flows around the noble metal ball, and the welding electrode then is separated from the central electrode after the liquefied material of the central electrode tip has solidified about the noble metal ball.
The invention is explained in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.